It's All In Your Head (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "It's All In Your Head", Season 1, episode 33, 33rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Tutter Finds Bear's Strings Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Come on in Bear Helps Ojo and Pip and Pop the Otters Out with thBlocks Remember and Remember When {The word "Remember" appears in a yellow font beneath the ball of yarn.} Can you remember being small before you grew and got so tall? Remember When you couldn't reach the sink Then what happen one by day You walked up to and then ride away You grabbed a cup and got yourself a drink Can you Remember When you were so young long ago? Can you Remember When you first learned all the things you know? Can you Remember When? Can you Remember When? You remembered how to fly a kite to always brush your teeth at night Remember what you called a teddy bear You remembered how a Birthday feels You remembered how a banana peels Remember if there's ribbons in your hair When you Remember When Your memories will always stay When you Remember When You think of what you like to do Can you Remember When? Can you Remember When? Can you Remember When? Can you Remember When? Bear Helps Treelo Reach His Backpack (Treelo jumps and closes one of each door in the bedroom. There is a backpack hanging on the door.) Treelo: Thank you, Bear. Bear: You're welcome, Treelo. Treelo: Bye-bye! Bear: Okay, Treelo. See you later. Shadow's Story Bear: Well, I guess I don't need this string anymore. (removes the other string) because now, everybody knows where we're going! (claps his hands) Hmm... Where do we have to get quite nicely? I think I'll have a few minutes to find my friend Shadow. Come on. Let's go find her. (Bear comes to approach the Upstairs Hallway and opens both doors at the same time.) Bear: Now Remember, if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll might appear. Ready? {starts to sing} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Could Shadow Be? ♪♪ {camera pans to left, finishes singing then shouts} Shadow! {Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.} Shadow: Here I am, You Big Old Bear! Bear: Hello, Shadow, Nice to see you, So Shadow, What have you been to today? Shadow: I was just outside dancing with my friends the honeybees. Bear: Oh that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering would you a story tell us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let see I had this it was a story Remember. Just watch. {glitter shines} :Shadow: Far from home across the sea to foreign parts I go When I am gone, O think of me And I'll remember you Remember me when far away whether asleep or awake Remember me on your wedding day :Boat Captain: Nice dress! :Shadow: And sent me a piece of your cake :Parrot: Special delivery! :Boat Captain: Oh, a piece of my delicious wedding cake. Must've been a lovely wedding! {Parrot nods} {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. Far from home and across. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Tutter's Memory Book Cleaning Up the House / Bear Plans Teeth Brushing Tutter's Reward / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Kitchen - Night: Bear is placing his hand by the wall, yawning.} {So as Bear flips the kitchen light off, he heads to the balcony by the plants. Luna enters, rising over.} (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage, but Bear has one string on his fingers) By the way, this Bear will always Remember to be here, whenever you come by. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts